1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to guitar picks or plectrums that are used in plucking the strings of musical instruments which are members of the lute family. Such as guitars, bass guitars, ukuleles and mandolins. When playing it is preferred to retain a grasp upon the plectrum. The pick according to the present invention is an improved grip design.
2. Description of the prior art
There are a variety of picks that offer the player improved grip designs for a variety of reasons. The standard stamped or molded plastic pick designs are flat in design and vary in shape and material and have a glossy slippery finish. A recognized difficulty with this type of pick is its tendency to slip from the player""s fingers especially when the pick becomes slick from sweat. Attempts have been made to eliminate the chance of dropping the pick while playing stringed instruments.
For example U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,056 entitled xe2x80x9cmusical instrument pickxe2x80x9d that was issued Nov. 10, 1914 on an application filed in the name of Louis C. Knackestedt discloses a plurality of openings that receive rubber plugs that allow more grip upon the pick. U.S. Pat. No. 3,112,668 entitled xe2x80x9cInstrument for playing Guitars, Banjos and the Likexe2x80x9d that was issued Dec. 3, 1963, on an application filed in the name of Joseph MoShay, discloses a pick that has a hole in the center that in-use allows the index finger to touch the thumb.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a pick or plectrum, to be used while playing a stringed musical instrument that will allow the player the ability to retain a grasp of the pick or plectrum thereby eliminating the chance of dropping it. The pick is held between the thumb and index finger of a player of a stringed musical instrument. The grip pattern of the present invention is comprised of said trademark which protrudes above the surface and incorporates a circular bevel region surrounding a center hole along with a plurality of grip protrusions from said bevel region enabling the player to retain a firm grasp upon the pick.